That's How Much I Love You
by bluewaterwings
Summary: Clary gets angry at Jace becuase of his tendency to date multiple girls at once Keeping this a oneshot. R&R I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I decided to pause a bit (for like 3 days or so…?) on my other stories and jut do one-shots. Because these take a lot of times, I have my other stories, and also my FF ones, and I like to sit through the whole chapter and write it all in one day, I'm going to take a break and do a quickie

"Clary?" Jace asks from outside the door.

"Come in." She replies.

"Taki?" He asks, "Or you would like to taste the 'fried pancake noodles' make by our….glamourous chef, Izzy?"

"I'd rather not." She says sourly, standing up from the chair she was sitting on, sketching. She had drawn a flower that sat on the desk in the library, she has also been reading _Little Women_ in the mean while.

"Meet us in five." Jace replies, stepping away, she could hear his light footstep making almot no sound.

Clary sighs, tucking the small notebook in her small handbag.

She tucked her feet into her boots, but on her raincoat and stepped outside into the rain. She jumped inot the waiting taxicab.

They arrived at Taki's.

"So." Clary drawled.

"Just you and I?" Clary asked.

"Why? Want to bath in my awesomeness with just you and me alone?" He asks winking.

"No because I want to talk to Izzy."

"Well you get to bath in my glory because it's jut us."

"Uh….this, this and this." Clary says giving the menu to Kaelie when she saw her approaching.

Kaelie leaves. A few minuets of minuets later, Jace leaves, walking inot the swinging door o th kitchen where Kaelie just went minuets ago. Another person walked out, giving Clary the view of Kaelie and Jace making out.

Clary frowned in onfusion, if Jace wa so intent on being _her _girlfriend, wwhy not stick to it?

She soon found the image disturbing and went, texting on her phone and playing pac-man.

Ten minuets later, she hasn't got her food and Jace isn't there.

Clary sighs, and angrily takes a napkin, on top of it, she scrawls, "Where I my food? Bad costumer service, no food, no money, no tip." And she sign her name and leaves her pen there. She storms out the door, the bell on the door ringing, her pulse pounding, her shoes making soft ticking sounds as they hit the pavement. She rounded on a corner and hid her self in an alley way. She breathed in, straightened her coat and walked on,her feet splashed in the puddles, and the wet pavement sqeaking. She comes into another alley, but much lighter, with the sun shinning. She could hear the main street, she turns again and comes out in a sidewalk. Clary whistled and a taxi came.

"Where?" The man asked.

"The Institue."

"Of what?"

She silently cursed at herself for saying that.

"Uhhh, I don't know, just turn right, left, right, right, left." She says, pointing her inger int eh general direction.

"Whatever." He shrugs.

We stop at the Institute and Clary steps out. She goes through the doors, up the elevator and into her room. She sits on the bed and leans back, blowing through her teeth. She frowns. Their relationship was so weird.

He was the playboy, the womanizer, the person every girl should stay away from and she was the cheap, local artist, the one living off working at Starbucks. It wasn't right somehow. Yet, she was powerful, and in a way, he was weak. And they fit. Perfectly, not at first mybe, but those sharp dents were smothered out and it fit much better.

But there was one they could smooth out. Kaelie.

Deciding to stop thinking about this, she takes out a piece of paper and starts sketching.

The window pane, with the light bouncing off the glass, the sun and clouds reflected on the pane. The white curtains, the glimmer, and the sheen. The brightness, proud and beautiful.

Then her closet, dark and mysterious. Full and yet empty in a way, the darkness, the good plac to hide, yet the worst place to be. The boxes and the clothes. And to tease her small little self when she was six, she put two little white eyes at the edge where it was black.

"No pictures of me?" Someone asks.

This made her jump, but se didn't swivel around in her chair, but she knew he was right behind her, his breath rustling her hair. She continues, making a dark glimmer in the eyes.

"There has to be a secret stash."

This ticked her off.

"Just shut up! There is nothing of you in here! Ok. So don't be so full of yourself because it does get annoying, believe it or not." She yells, turning around nad icking him in the thigh.

"What's up?" he asks, leaning on the table.

"You." She seethes, continuing with her drawing.

"What about me?"

"It's everything about you!" She says, flipping a page to sketch her bed.

"Everything about me? So it's me again?"

No answer from Clary.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Clary shotback.

"I'll stop if you want me too." He says.

Clary laughs a bitter laugh, "You won't stop."

"But I'd do it." He replies.

"I doubt it."

"Hey, if it bothers you, I can stop."

"Oh it bothers me allright. Yea, what do you think Jace, that I'd be cool with it?"

"Here's your pen."

"Thank you, put it in that drawer." She says.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry for making out with Kaelie?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"Your not sorry."

"I am."

"It's all about you and your own pleasure, not giving a sigle braincell to others."

"That's not true."

"Oh yea?"

"I'll prove it."

And in a single smooth movement, Jace turns the chair Clary's sitting in and kisses her. Hot kisses on the mouth, he licked at her bottom lip and Clary accepted. They ouht, their tounges slashing, put with force, Jace pushed Clary's back. He devoured her, touched every nook and crany of her mmouth, all the hidden places he has found. He ran a tounge against her teeth, then her lips again.

They parted, Clary's hair amess, equal to Jace's

"That's how much I love you." He says.

"How about Kaelie?" Clary asks.

"Not as much as that."

And they embraced again, their mouths touching arms linked.

Again.

Again.

And Again.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
